Passé Décomposé
by DanslaLune
Summary: La malédiction des Sohma a été levé et tout semble aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais que se passera-t-il lorsque le passé de Tohru décidera de ressurgir et de venir la hanter des années plus tard ?
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapitre 1/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"C'était un matin comme les autres. Un de ces matins d'automne doux, où le soleil baigne le monde de sa lumière chaude et dorée et où tout semble recouvert de feuille d'or. Les feuilles des arbres formaient un tapis d'or et de cuivre autour de la maison des Sohma. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Comme tous les matins, Tohru avait été la première à se réveillée. Elle s'était préparée silencieusement et avait, comme tous les matins, commencé les corvées de la maison. Les Sohma avaient bien tenté de l'en dissuader, mais avaient fini par abandonner devant l'obstination de la jeune fille. Elle s'activa à la lessive et au ménage puis prépara le petit déjeuner. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Comme à son habitude, Yuki fut le premier à la rejoindre et à l'aider de finir de préparer le repas. C'était là leur rituel. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Tous les matins Yuki aidait Tohru à préparer le petit déjeuner. Bien qu'il ai beaucoup progressé en matière de cuisine grâce à l'aide de Tohru, c'était elle qui se chargeait de la cuisson des aliments que Yuki, à son grand désespoir, n'arrivait toujours pas à maîtriser. Elle se moquait gentillement de lui et lui disait sans cesse de ne pas se décourager, mais Yuki n'en démordait pas : jamais il n'arriverait à cuisiner un repas en entier sans tuer personne. Néanmoins, il tenait à l'aider dans cette tâche, estimant qu'elle en accomplissait déjà beaucoup trop pour eux. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Ils bavardaient donc joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Kyo les rejoigne, l'air renfrogné du jeune homme peu désireux de se lever, collé au visage. Ils prenaient leur repas ensemble, parfois Shigure se joignait à eux. Mais cela était rare. Tohru prenait donc toujours soin de lui détourner une partie du petit déjeuner avant que Kyo ne s'en goinfre sous l'œil réprobateur de Yuki. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Puis venait l'heure de partir. Tohru finissait la vaisselle et fut donc comme tous les matins la dernière à partir. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Elle avait demandée à ce que Yuki et Kyo ne l'attendent plus, ce à quoi ils avaient fini par obéir avec regret. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"«De toute façon je finirais bien par vous rattraper ! » Avait-elle dit en souriant./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"D'un commun accord, les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidés de ralentir leur allure et de retarder l'heure de leur départ. Ils essayaient également de lui réduire le plus possible la quantité des tâches ménagères qui étaient la cause de son retard. Mais Tohru étant Tohru, elle n'avait pas remarqué leur manège. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"C'était donc un matin ordinaire pour Tohru. Comme tous les matins, elle courut pour rattraper Kyo et Yuki. Comme tous les matins, Yuki lui sourit et Kyo lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux en se plaignant de sa lenteur. Comme tous les matins ils arrivèrent au lycée en rigolant et se chamaillant à qui mieux mieux et retrouvèrent Uo et Hana. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Ils s'assirent à leurs places habituelles quand le professeur entra et l'écoutèrent quand il leur annonça la venue ce matin d'une nouvelle élève. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Et c'est au moment précis où la nouvelle élève entra dans la pièce et se présenta que le quotidien de Tohru vola en éclats. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"«Bonjour ! Je suis Sakura Tachi ! »/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Comme une armée de robots, les élèves répondirent en cœur, à l'exception de Tohru qui s'était figée sur sa chaise et dont la gorge s'était nouée au point de ne plus laisser passer qu'un mince filet d'air. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Sakura gagna sa place, au fond de la classe, derrière Tohru. La jeune fille ne se retourna pas une seule fois de la matinée et continua de lire soigneusement et scrupuleusement le texte dont les pages étaient indiqués au tableau et à répondre aux questions. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"La pause déjeuner arriva rapidement et Tohru ne s'était toujours pas remise du choc. Un groupe se forma autour de la nouvelle élève qui souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement ravie de l'attention qui lui était portée./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Sans même laisser le temps à Uo et Hana de la rejoindre, Tohru se précipita aussi vite qu'elle le pu sur elles./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"«Uo, Anna, allons manger sur le toit ? Demanda Tohru./span/p  
ul  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Quoi ? Toi la légendaire bienveillante Tohru tu ne vas même pas souhaiter la bienvenue à Sakura ? Railla Uo./span/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"C'est qu'elle est déjà tellement entourée ! Je préfère attendre le bon moment une fois qu'elle ne sera plus au cœur de toute cette agitation ! Tenta-t-elle de se justifier./span/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Au pire, c'est qu'une nouvelle élève, elle sera là toute l'année alors pourquoi se presser, avança Kyo, les bras croisés derrière la tête et se balançant d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise. »/span/p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Il se leva brusquement et s'approcha des filles. Il saisit le bento de Tohru et se dirigea vers la sortie. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"«Alors tu viens ou tu vas prendre racine ? » Lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Les filles lui emboîtèrent le pas à la suite de Tohru qui ne se fit pas prier. Ils furent rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par Yuki, une fois qu'il eût terminé de faire faire le tour de l'école à Sakura. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"«Elle paraît être une fille très agréable, elle sourit tout le temps, un peu comme toi Honda-chan. D'ailleurs elle m'a dit qu'elle était étonnée que tu ne l'ai pas reconnu. Apparemment vous étiez ensemble en primaire. Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas ? /span/p  
ul  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Et bien... commença Tohru, je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs de cette période... Répondit-elle, gênée de mentir de la sorte à ses amis./span/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"C'est étrange elle m'a pourtant dit qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement de toi et que vous étiez très proche à cette période. /span/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Ah ah ah ! Je suis tellement tête en l'air parfois ! C'est tout moi ça ! »/span/p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Juste à ce moment, son téléphone sonna, la sauvant d'autres interrogations pour le moment. Elle sauta sur ses pieds. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"«Ha, excusez-moi tout le monde, Ayamu-chan a besoin de me parler par rapport à la fête de l'école ! Ja ne ! »/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Lança-t-elle avant de partir en courant. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Se tournant vers Kyo, Uo l'interpella. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"«Hé l'idiot ! Que dis-tu d'un bras de fer ? Le défia Uo en relevant déjà sa manche./span/p  
ul  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Prépare tes mouchoirs fillette ! »/span/p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Ils s'installèrent pendant que Yuki et Hana continuèrent à parler de Sakura. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"« Tohru ne par le que très rarement d'elle. Et je ne me souviens l'avoir déjà entendue parler de son passé. Elle s'intéressait plus au mien que je n'ai pu m'intéresser au sien. Non pas que je n'ai pas voulu mais j'ai assez rapidement compris que Tohru n'aime pas parler d'elle. /span/p  
ul  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Oui, Tohru préfère que les autres lui parle d'eux-même plutôt que de parler d'elle aux autres. C'est une belle qualité, mais cela pourrait lui porter préjudice un jour ou l'autre./span/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Tu as sans doute raison mais pour l'instant je ne vois aucune raison de s'alarmer. Tohru a toujours fini par nous parler quand le choses n'allaient pas. /span/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Ou dis plutôt que nous l'avons tellement embêté avec ça qu'elle a finie par cracher le morceau ! Répliqua Uo en venant s'asseoir avec eux, accompagnée de Kyo. /span/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Arrêtez un peu de la materner. Tohru est une grande fille ! Elle sait se débrouiller toute seule. Dit simplement Kyo./span/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"É/spancoute-moi bien idiot : s'il y a bien une chose que Tohru ne sait pas faire c'est prendre soin d'elle ! Et tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir parce que je t'assure que s'il devait lui arriver le moindre mal par ta faute, je me chargerai personnellement de toi. Et tu seras tellement méconnaissable que même ton dossier dentaire ne servirait pas à t'identifier ! Lui lança Uo. /span/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Hé mais attends j'ai jamais parlé de lui faire du mal ! S'énerva Kyo./span/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Ce que Uo veut dire, tenta de tempérer Hana, c'est que Tohru est plus à même de prendre soin des autres que d'elle-même. Combien de fois l'as-tu vu trimer jusqu'à l'épuisement pour aider une personne ? Tohru a besoin des autres pour prendre soin d'elle c'est là ou Uo voulait en venir. Si tu veux que Tohru parle, ne la laisse pas attendre qu'elle vienne à toi parce qu'elle ne le fera pas, vas vers elle et force là, doucement bien entendu. Mais ça je pense que tu as déjà pu le constater./span/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Admet qu'elles n'ont pas tord Kyo. Combien de fois avons-nous essayé de faire en sorte qu'elle prenne plus de temps pour elle ? Toi-même tu dois reconnaître que Tohru est pire que toi lorsqu'il s'agit de parler d'elle. Dit Yuki./span/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Mouais, toujours est-il que je passerai pas mon temps à la surveiller si c'est ce que vous attendez de moi. »/span/p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Et sur ces paroles il se leva et disparu à son tour dans l'escalier où avait disparu Tohru quelques minutes auparavant. La cloche retenti alors annonçant le début des cours. Les trois amis se levèrent alors à leur tour, sans précipitation et rejoignirent en silence la salle où Tohru se trouvait déjà, bavardant dans un coin avec Ayamu comme elle l'avait annoncé plus tôt. Elle leur adressa un petit signe de la main avant de retourner son attention vers Ayamu qui semblait aux prises avec un terrible dilemme. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Lorsque le professeur entra, tout le monde avait rejoint sa place et le calme était de nouveau instaurer. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"« Bien ! Bonjour tout le monde ! Commençons sans plus attendre ! Qui veut bien lire... »/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Tohru se laissa bercer par la vieille voix de M. Wu, leur professeur d'histoire, puis par celle de ses camarades. Elle laissa ses pensées divaguer loin, très loin du temps présent et remonta des années en arrière alors qu'elle n'avait que 8 ans. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapitre 2/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emC'était une belle journée de mai. Tous les enfants s'affairaient à aider leurs professeurs aux préparatifs de la fête de fin d'année qui devait avoir lieu le week-end même. Tohru, qui n'avait cesser de courir de droite à gauche toute la journée, décida de s'accorder quelques minutes de pause afin de pouvoir manger le bento qu'elle n'avait pas eu le déguster pendant la pause déjeuner. Elle pénétra dans la classe et entendit tout de suite les pleurs d'une fillette. Cette dernière était recroquevillée sur elle-même devant son sac et semblait au comble de la tristesse. /em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emIntriguée et désireuse de l'aider, Tohru s'approcha doucement de la fillette et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. L'autre se retourna vivement avec un hoquet de surprise. /em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"em«Tout va bien ? Demanda Tohru./em/span/p  
ul  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emBen non tu vois bien ! Répliqua la petite fille./em/span/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emJe peux peut-être t'aider à aller mieux ? Proposa Tohru, moins sûre tout à coup d'avoir eu une bonne idée. /em/span/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emEt comment compte-tu t'y prendre ? Tu vas aller me racheter le même bracelet que celui que je viens de perdre ? Dit-elle tout en pleurant./em/span/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emNon, mais si tu me dis comment tu penses l'avoir perdu je peux peut-être t'aider à le chercher ! Répondit Tohru qui se redressa un peu plus. /em/span/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emJe ne sais pas comment je l'ai perdu c'est justement là le problème ! Il était dans une boîte dans mon sac, je l'avait retiré ce matin pour ne pas l'abîmer en déplaçant les décors pour le théâtre. On me l'a volé c'est tout ! /em/span/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emTu as pensé à aller voir au théâtre s'il ne s'y trouve pas ? /em/span/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emTu es sourde ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit que je l'avais rangé dans sa boîte avant d'y aller ! »/em/span/p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emTohru ne jugea pas utile de répliquer et sans un mot elle s'en alla en direction du théâtre. Elle fouilla entre les décors et les costumes pendant près d'une heure, cherchant dans les moindres replis de vestes et les moindres recoins de poches, dans les endroits les plus improbables comme dans les plus évidents. Elle allait s'avouer vaincu lorsqu'elle vit briller quelque chose dans les allées de chaises. Le soleil de l'après-midi qui entrait par les fenêtres venait taper sur un petit objet qui reflétait sa lumière. Le cœur battant, Tohru courut entre les chaises et s'agenouilla devant l bracelet. Souriant, elle le pris délicatement dans ses mains et les serra contre son cœur avant de repartir en une course folle vers les salles de classe. Elle entra dans celle où elle avait laisser la petite fille plus tôt dans l'après-midi et fut surprise de ne pas l'y trouver. Elle erra alors dans les couloirs à sa recherche. On finit par lui dire qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, se plaignant de terribles maux de têtes. Tohru glissa alors le bracelet à son poignet pour être certaine de ne pas le perdre et avec l'intention de le lui rendre le lendemain matin lorsqu'elle la verrait. Elle continua sa journée sans plus se préoccuper du bracelet et rentra chez elle. Le lendemain matin, comme elle se l'était promis, elle chercha la petite fille mais ne la trouva toujours pas. «Elle doit être en retard» se dit-elle. Mais les cours commencèrent et toujours aucune trace de la fillette au bracelet. Ce fut dans la matinée, que les choses se compliquèrent. Tohru était sortie de la classe à la pause déjeuner pour se rendre aux toilettes. À peine eût-elle franchie le seuil qu'elle se sentie tirer en arrière et plaquer contre le carrelage froid. Sa tête cogna si violemment le mur qu'elle vit des étoiles mais elle n'eût pas le loisir de se poser plus de questions qu'une voix s'élevait déjà :/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"em«Alors comme ça tu es une sale petite voleuse ? »/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emTrop abasourdis par la tournure des choses pour répondre quoi que ce soit, Tohru pris le temps d'examiner son assaillante : à peu près son âge mais la dépassant d'une bonne tête, les cheveux longs et soigneusement ondulés lui retombaient sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Elle avait des yeux sombres au regard néanmoins perçant. Elle enfonça ses longs ongles dans les épaules de Tohru qui ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur. /em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"em«Réponds ! lui ordonna sèchement la fille. /em/span/p  
ul  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emJe..Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tenta Tohru./em/span/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emMenteuse ! Cria l'autre en lui assenant une gifle qui lui fit tourner la tête sur le côté. Et ça qu'est-ce que c'est ? La questionna-t-elle en lui saisissant brusquement le poignet droit autour duquel le bracelet pendait./em/span/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emJe l'ai trouvé hier ! Il est à une fille de ma classe ! Elle l'avait perdue et elle était triste alors j'ai décidé de l'aider et je l'ai retrouvé dans le théâtre ! J'ai voulu le lui rendre hier mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé alors je l'ai mis à mon poignet pour être sûre de ne pas le perdre et de ne pas l'oublier ce matin ! Débita Tohru d'une traite./em/span/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emJe ne te crois pas. Cracha la jeune fille en approchant son visage si proche du sien que Tohru pouvait voir tous les détails de ses yeux. Je crois que tu n'es qu'une voleuse et une menteuse : tu as vu le bracelet au poignet de ma sœur hier et comme il t'a plus tu as attendu qu'elle l'enlève et qu'elle s'en éloigne pour pouvoir le lui voler ! /em/span/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emNon je te j.../em/span/p  
/li  
li  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emTais-toi ! Et elle lui donna un coup de poing dans les côtes. /em/span/p  
/li  
/ul  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emTohru cria et se laissa tomber au sol en tenant son ventre de son bras libre. Elle sentie les doigts de la fille s'enfoncer dans son poignet tandis qu'elle enlevait le bracelet. Puis elle lui saisit les cheveux et la força à relever le visage. /em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"em«span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"É/spancoute-moi bien petite imbécile ! Si je te vois encore une fois approcher ma sœur ou ses affaires, je peux te promettre que je ferais bien plus que te faire peur, tu m'as bien comprise ? »/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emEntre deux hoquets Tohru acquiesça./em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"em«Retiens bien mon prénom : je suis Sakura Tachi et si tu t'en prends encore à Megumi je te ferais la peau compris ? »/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emEt sur ces mots elle la lâcha, réarrangea ses cheveux impeccables et laissa la pauvre Tohru à même le sol dans les toilettes. La cloche sonna et Tohru éclata en sanglots. Elle resta là toute l'après-midi et n'osa en sortir que le soir, après que la dernière sonnerie est retentit, de peur de croiser Sakura dans les couloirs. Elle longea les murs et sortie en courant après avoir récupéré ses affaires. Bien que sa mère la questionna sur son absence et sur son visage, bouffie par les larmes, Tohru tint bon et ne lui raconta rien. Elle préféra garder cet incident pour elle et lui mentit en lui racontant qu'elle avait une peine de cœur. Sa mère la morigéna en lui disant que se mettre dans un tel état à un si jeune âge pour un garçon était stupide et que de toute façon s'il n'avait pas était capable de voir à quel point elle était une fille géniale et bien il était idiot et Tohru était beaucoup mieux sans. /em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emLe lendemain, Tohru se fit porter pâle. Sa mère, commençant à se douter qu'il s'agissait de bien plus qu'une peine de cœur décida de laisser Tohru se remettre de ses émotions et ne l'obligea pas à reprendre les cours tout de suite. /em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"emElle retourna en cours deux jours plus tard, un peu angoissée. Et angoissée, elle avait raison de l'être. Car à partir de ce jour et jusqu'à la fin de l'année, Sakura n'eut de cesse de terroriser la pauvre Tohru. Elle commença par l'isoler du reste de se classe en racontant aux élèves que Tohru avait lancé différentes rumeurs sur quelques uns d'entre eux (rumeurs que Sakura avait pris soin de faire circuler elle-même au préalable) et que Megumi le lui avait confiée lorsque Tohru s'en était vantée. Ses livres de classe ? Volés. Ses affaires de sport ? Cachées et déchirées lorsqu'elle les retrouva. Ses repas ? Jetés à terre au moins trois fois par semaine et piétinés. Que ce soit par ses camarades de classe ou par Sakura et ses amies, Tohru n'était pas épargnée. Un soir, de guerre las, elle finit par craquer dans les bras de sa mère. Elle interdit à Tohru de retourner à l'école, bien qu'il ne lui resta que deux semaines de cours et dès le lendemain alla faire un scandale à l'école. Elle alla jusqu'à menacer Sakura de la dénoncer à la police et n'hésita pas pour cela à faire irruption en plein cours. Peu de temps après cela, Tohru et sa mère déménagèrent. /em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"La cloche sonna la fin des cours et Tohru bondit sur sa chaise. Elle avait passé l'après-midi en mode automatique, ne réagissant que lorsqu'on lui posait une question. Ce soir là elle prétendit avoir une course à faire et partit aussi vite qu'elle le put sous l'œil intrigué de ses amis. Elle se rendit sur la tombe de sa mère et là elle éclata en sanglots. Elle pleura et pleura, de peur, de rage et de tristesse contenue. Le passé était-il voué à se répéter ? Allait-elle perdre de nouveau ses amis ? Elle savait Sakura retorse et pleine de ressources et ne doutait pas que ses amis finirait par tomber dans ses filets. Une heure durant, elle soulagea son cœur et son âme auprès de celle à qui elle devait la vie et regretta plus que jamais son absence. Ce soir plus que tout autre soir avant, elle eu mal de ce vide laisser par celle qui aurait su, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, comment calmer ses pleurs et ses peurs car son cœur n'aurait pas supporter de la voir souffrir. Mais sa mère n'étant plus là, Tohru pensa, à tord, qu'elle n'avait personne vers qui se tourner. Elle finit par se relever dans la lumière du jour déclinant et, lissant sa jupe froissée et pleine de poussière, elle saisit son sac d'une main. Elle rentra à la maison et pris soin de ne croiser personne sur le chemin de la salle de bain. Ce ne fut pas bien compliqué. Yuki était occupé à ses devoirs et Kyo partit s'entraîner au dojo. Quand à Shigure, il était enfermé dans son bureau au téléphone, très certainement avec son éditeur, une fois de plus. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Elle prit soin de verrouiller la porte derrière elle et s'aspergea la visage d'eau froide et tamponna doucement ses paupières, gonflées et rougies par ses larmes. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se regarda dans le miroir. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"«Triste spectacle que voilà.» Pensa-t-elle. «Il faut te reprendre Tohru, que dirait Maman sinon ? Tu dois être forte et ne pas te laisser impressionner. De plus, rien ne dit que tout va recommencer.»/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Une fois sûre qu'elle ne craquerait plus, elle se déshabilla et prit une douche. Elle resta longtemps sous cette eau si chaude que sa peau en rougies par endroit et la réchauffa plus profondément que la chaleur du foyer Sohma. Longtemps, elle laissa couler sur son corps cette eau qui la lavait du passé et emportait avec elle les derniers fragments de ses sombres pensées. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;" align="JUSTIFY" /p 


End file.
